


The Answer she doesn't want

by Marf_Redux



Series: Broken Universe [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtis/Shiro is only mentioned but is important, M/M, character thought saved really wasn't, mistaken identitity, questions about identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Allura solves one mystery and wishes that she hadn't.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Broken Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481933
Kudos: 3





	The Answer she doesn't want

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The Answer she doesn’t want

“Run it again,” she told the computer as it ran the comparison for the third time since she’d finished compiling the data. She didn’t expect the result to change no mater how much she wanted it too. Still running the test again meant that she didn’t have to think about what would happen when she had to tell the man currently laying in the scanner what she’d found. The computer beeped and she stared as the results where in front of her again there was no denying what the reading said.

“Care to tell me what’s got you so freaked out,” the man everyone knew as Takeshi Shirogane said from where he had set up on the scanning bed. He was completely without clothing just a small white towel he’d pulled over himself after the scanner was done for modesty. “What’s the matter Allura, your the one that wanted to run these additional test since you had some spare time?”

She wished she hadn’t that she’d not revisited the mystery of his missing memories and changed quintessence during a lull in other projects because now she had her answer and it was one she didn’t want. “I figured out why your quintessence is different than it used to be and why you lost certain memories,” she said figuring there was no pointing delaying things. “But before I tell you why can you answer a few questions for me and you can go on and get dressed.” She needed to gauge his emotional state.

He nodded and grabbed the sweat pants he’d come in with and pulled them on. He then pulled on his shirt and leaned back. “Go ahead ask your questions?” She steeled herself for the unpleasant discussion she was about to have.

“I have to ask how you feel about your missing memories,” she said after a moment. “Do you miss them?” It would give her a good indicator on this state of mind and how badly he would take the news that she had for him.

“Honestly, only some times,” he said seeming thoughtful. “Most of the time it doesn’t really bother me too much only when folks reference something I can’t remember.” He looked down. “It’s kind of terrible that it doesn’t bother me not knowing my family and friends but honestly in some ways I feel better more connected.”

“What do you mean, did you used to feel disconnected?” That wasn’t as surprising as it would have been a few minutes ago before she figured out the reason for his condition. Now it made a great deal of sense and made her slightly hopeful that he would survive the news she had for him.

“Ever since I woke up in the lion I’ve honestly struggled to feel any connection at all,” he said looking toward the door. “I mean the most I felt was finding out Adam was dead and even that seemed far less than I thought it should have, then you and all the others drifted away and I didn’t really feel anything except muted sensations until Curtis that was the first real feeling I had since waking up in the lion.” He smiled clearly happily thinking about his husband. “But the last few weeks as my strength has fully come back and I’ve started doing things again everything feels real the disconnect is gone as if I’m finally the person I am supposed to be.”

“In a sense you are,” she said and figured that was as good a set up as she would get to break the news to him. “I was wrong, I thought I saved Takeshi Shirogane paladin of Voltron by placing him into the nearly dead body of the clone weapon Haggar had created,” she could tell by his face that he suspected what she would say next. “Instead I probably killed them both, the clone during the merger and the original Takeshi Shirogane when the clones body rejected his soul.” She sighed seeing from his face that he knew what was coming. “And something new was created in their place out of the original Paladin’s memories and a body that didn’t quiet match but was oh so close.” She brought up a chart. “The quintessence of the two was nearly identical but just different enough that it caused your feeling of disconnect because the bodies energies did not match your spirit.” He sat there silent and unmoving so she carried on. “The reason you feel better now is that whatever the druid did reset your body and spirit so when Merla saved you, well your body began to produce the proper quintessence but anything not belonging to you was removed.”

“And those memories were never really mine,” he said and she nodded. “So what do I do now change my name?” He looked away, “well that isn’t happening its the only name I’ve ever known.” She couldn’t blame him for that. “So I suppose you have to tell everyone that I’m not the real Takeshi Shirogane now huh?”

She sighed, “I’m not sure.” She wasn’t, “I was examining you as part of the investigations and I should report what I found but at the same time this doesn’t really change anything you’ve been Takeshi Shirogane for the last few years.” 

“Go on and report it just give me a few hours to tell Curtis,” he said looking at her. “I just have a terrible feeling if you don’t report this then it’ll get out anyway and bite us in the ass.” He said and she was reminded of the original Shiro he was so much like him at times despite the other times when he was incredibly distant. “Is there anything else I should know about besides this?”

“Just one thing, your quintessence levels have been much lower than either the original or the clone but I suspect that will be changing soon now that I know what’s going on your lower levels make sense,” she said thinking about it. “Your body was starting from scratch like a child and it will take some time to reach your adult levels but you will eventually.” She could tell he didn’t really understand, “What I’m saying is that if we ever get the lions from another universe working there’s a good chance if you’ve fully recovered that they might pick you as a paladin.”

“That’s a big if,” he said and then stood up. “I’m going to talk to my husband now as I said give me a few hours before you spread the news I’m not the original Takeshi Shirogane.” She nodded as he turned and left the room. She hated that they kept discovering more things they thought they knew were not what they had seemed. 

The end


End file.
